In order to reduce the huge amount of data required for accurate description of images, audio and video, various compression techniques have been developed. Many of these compression techniques involve linear transformations. For example, in the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) standards, the discrete cosine transform (DCT) is used. Decoding video encoded by an MPEG encoder involves, among other things, performing inverse discrete cosine transformations (IDCT). Similarly, data compressed with linear transformations will be decompressed using inverse linear transformations.
Algorithms to perform inverse linear transformations can be time-consuming and may place a burden on the data system. Therefore, it would be beneficial to reduce the amount of time spent on such calculations.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.